portgas D stern
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Robin et Ace étaient amants. Sauf que voila, Ace est mort et Robin se retrouve seule avec leur fille. Pour la protéger de la Marine, elle se réfugie sur l'île de Mihawk...Une étonnante cohabitation commence entre le bretteur, l'archéologue et celle qui peut devenir l'enfant la plus recherchée au monde...attention présence de yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Eichiro Oda sauf bien sur Portgas D Stern. Je précise jusqu'il y aura aucun RobinxMihawk et que l'histoire commence quand l'équipage du chapeau de paille se retrouve.**

Luffy était tellement content de revoir ses compagnons mais quelque chose le tracassait, qui était la petite fille qui se tenait à côté de Robin et qui ressemblait tellement à... Ace ? Toutefois le souvenir de son frère était trop présent dans son esprit et le remplissait d'une mélancolie si grande qu'il n'osa lui demander. Robin les regardait avec amusement, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se décide à demander. Finalement ce fut Nami qui posa la question :

« Robin, qui est cette petite fille accroché à ta robe ?

- Je vous présent Portgas D Stern, ma fille, déclara Robin et elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

- QUOI ?!crièrent en cœur tous les membres de l'équipage.

- Robin, c'est une blague ? demanda Zoro. Tu es mère?

- Robin chérie, mais avec qui ? Sanglota Sandy. Qui est le lâche qui t'as laissé seul avec une enfant?

- Oui, Robin avec qui ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un quand nous étions absents ? s'enquit Nami même si elle avait une petite idée du père.

- Oh elle est trop mignonne, dit Chopper. C'est vraiment beau les bébés humains.

- Pourquoi elle a le nom d'Ace ? Pourquoi lui as-tu donné le nom de mon frère ? Et pourquoi elle lui ressemble autant?

- Parce qu'Ace est son père, murmura t'elle et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Luffy, tu es oncle. Ma fille ne connaitra jamais son père mais elle t'auras toi.

- Mais, réfléchit soudain Nami. Cela vaut dire que c'est la petite-fille de Gold Roger ! Et comme je suppose qu'elle va apprendre à lire les polynégriffes, elle va être doublement recherchée.

- La marine n'est pas encore au courant mais comme elle a su pour Ace, un jour elle saura pour ma fille et je préfère que ce soit le plus tard possible. Donc, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sur le bateau. Désolé.

- Tu, tu quittes l'équipage ? bégaia Luffy.

- Désolé capitaine, mais ma fille est tout ce qui me reste de l'homme que j'aime et je veux la protéger par tout les moyens. Mais je ne sais pas encore où nous serons en sécurité.

- Moi je sais, déclara Zoro. Chez Mihawk.

- Quoi ?

- Il est capitaine corsaire, la Marine ne viendra pas fouiller son île. De plus je crois qu'il m'aime bien et il se sent un peu coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver un homme aussi courageux qu'Ace.

- Et tu sais où elle se trouve, s'étonna Nami. Alors que tu as le plus mauvais sens de l'orientation qui puisse exister !

- C'est vrai ça Nami d'amour ! renchérit le cuistot.

- J'ai une carte et un log pose et toi Love-Cook tu va la fermer ! »

Alors que Sandy et Zoro commençaient à se battre, Nami prit la carte du bretteur ainsi que le log pose. Puis, elle rassura Robin d'un sourire, ils avaient le temps de passer chez Mihawk.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien, tout le monde avait tant de chose à se raconter ! Luffy se prit rapidement d'affection pour la fille de son frère et même si Robin était d'abord réticente à l'idée de laisser son enfant avec son capitaine, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas l'avis de Portgas D Stern qui regardait le chapeau de paille avec envie. Le capitaine mit donc son couvre-chef sur la tête de la petite et celle-ci commença à parader avec! On se souvint alors qu'il avait appartenu à son grand-père et soudain tout le monde s'attendit à la voir crier qu'elle serait la reine des pirates. Sandy trouvait même qu'elle ferait une très belle reine et que ce serait un plaisir pour lui d'être à son service.

Nami, quant à elle s'inquiétait pour son amie et martyrisait Sandy afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. L'archéologue avait bien protesté un peu mais son teint pâle et l'immense tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle disait le contraire. Chopper l'avait examiné mais sa maladie était plus dans son esprit et son coeur que dans son corpd. La voleuse se souvint de l'unique fois où sa nakama avait parlée d'Ace, des étoiles dans les yeux et le cœur serré par un nœud qui grandissait à chaque minute. Elle savait très bien que celui qu'elle aimait était activement recherché par le gouvernement : il n'allait quand même pas laissé filer le fils de Gold Roger ! Nami se souvenait cependant que Robin s'était endormie avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avais jamais vu. Ace était pour elle synonyme de bonheur mais maintenant...

Quand la nuit tomba et que Portgas D Stern se fut endormie dans les bras de son oncle, tous la regardèrent. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'avoir un enfant dans leur bateau. Pipo pensa aux innombrables aventures qu'il pourrait lui raconter, Zoro espérait que Mihawk accepterait la femme et l'enfant chez lui, Sandy rêvait de la magnifique femme qu'elle deviendrait plus belle encore que Robin peut-être, Chopper regardait ce petit bébé humain qui était vraiment fragile, Franky se demanda si elle aimait le cola, Brook se dit que demain il lui jouerait un morceau et Nami se dit qu'un jour elle aussi serait mère…enfin fallait peut-être d'abord qu'elle aime autre chose que les Berry et ce n'était pas gagné. Luffy et Robin, enfin était heureux d'avoir avec eux l'enfant d'un être aimé. En faites, ils étaient tous entrain de devenir gaga devant elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île d'œil de Faucon, celui-ci les vit aussitôt et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là. Il alla les accueillir avec sa chaleur habituelle et puis il remarqua l'enfant et eut, un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Zoro lui expliqua rapidement la situation et il su que tout cela annonçait un nombre importants de catastrophe à venir, et en plus, il ne savait pas si Shanks comprendrait. Mais il avait été présent lors de l'exécution d'Ace et le courage du fils de Gold Roger l'avait marqué. Il s'était sentit un peu triste de voir mourir un homme de cette trempe. Alors il prit l'enfant et dit :

« C'est d'accord !

- C'est d'accord ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Oui, enfin ne m'embête pas trop parce que je peux encore changé d'avis et je te rappelle que si jamais la Marine apprend que j'ai recueilli la petite-fille de Gold Roger ainsi que Nico Robin je peux dire adieu à mon titre de capitaine corsaire.

- Ah, réfléchit Luffy. Et mais vous êtes un copain de la reine des amazones alors !

- On peut dire ça…

- Ben quand vous la verrez, dîtes-lui bonjour de ma part !

- Merci, murmura alors Robin qui venait enfin de prendre la parole. Bon les amis je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir.

- Robin-chérie, Portgas…, pleura Sandy. Je ne vous oublierais jamais mes amours.

- Robin, déclara alors Zoro. J'espère que tu prendras soin de cette petite et de toi. Et toi, Mihawk s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue !

- Je n'en doute pas, avoua Mihawk.

- T'inquiète Stern à mon retour, tu as aura toutes les aventures du capitaine Pipo.

- Je vais jouer l'adieu à un ami, déclara Brook.

- La prochaine fois, on mangera une barbe à papa tous ensemble, promit Chopper.

- Robin, t'as intérêt à te refaire une santé, ordonna Nami.

- Quand elle sera assez grande, vous reviendrez dans mon équipage ? demanda Luffy.

- Je te le promets… »

Puis, l'équipage du chapeau de paille retourna sur le bateau et ils se dirent au revoir. Luffy promit de les appeler (il avait acheté un escargot phone) pour l'anniversaire de la petite. Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux mais ils savaient que c'était la meilleur des solutions, à 8 ans, la prime de Robin était de 7 000 000 Berry car elle pouvait lire les polynéglyphes, qu'elle serait celle de sa fille si on la découvrait ? Petite-fille de Gold Roger, fille d'un second de Barbe blanche et de la dernière personne capable de lire l'histoire ancienne qui faisait frémir les puissants…

Mihawk observa la femme et l'enfant qu'il allait héberger et se dit alors que s'il leur arrivait quoi que soit quand elles étaient sous sa protection, il laisserait Zoro le tuer. Plus que personnes, elles avaient besoin de sécurité. Et tant pis si Shanks ne comprenait pas !

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite:)**

Robin et sa fille s'étaient rapidement habituées à leur nouvel habitat et avaient déjà commencé à parcourir l'île. Quant au manoir, Nico avait eu l'agréable surprise d'y découvrir une immense bibliothèque, regorgeant de livres anciens. Ainsi chaque soir, la jeune femme lisait pendant que son enfant dormait. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité pour la première fois depuis une éternité mais ces compagnons lui manquaient. Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie des disputes de Zoro et Sandy, des mensonges de Pipo, de l'attitude étrange que prenait Chopper quand on le complimentait, des yeux emplis de désir de Nami quand on parlait de trésor, des danses de Franky, des chansons de Brook, des folies de son capitaine…Enfin, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux. Et puis, elle était faite pour l'aventure.

Mihawk était rarement là et même s'il l'était, elle ne le voyait que rarement. L'escrimeur ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher de ses invitées. C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient parlé depuis qu'elle était venue chez lui. En faites, il lui avait juste expliqué où elles logeraient et que Shanks pouvait débarquer n'importe quand. Pour le moment l'archéologue ne s'était pas laissé aller à fouiller dans les affaires d'Oeil de faucon même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre un coup d'épée.

Portgas D Stern avait désormais quatre ans et était très précoce pour son âge. Elle était pourvue d'une curiosité et d'une énergie sans borne. Tout le manoir avait été parcouru mille fois par ces petits pieds qui courraient partout. Parfois, elle s'endormait alors même qu'elle était entrain de manger, comme son père et son oncle. D'autres fois, elle regardait la mer en demandant quand Luffy rentrait. Sa mère lui expliquait qu'elle devait encore attendre et elle lui racontait les aventures de l'équipage du château de paille. La petite fille aimait beaucoup cela. Toutefois elle ne se rappelait absolument pas des membres de l'équipage à l'exception de Luffy et son imagination les avait quelques peu déformés voire mélangé…Zoro était devenu un garde du corps prêt à tout pour sauver sa dame, Sandy était un prince (sa mère lui avait parlé du surnom et du coup elle avait mélangé) qui faisait la cuisine, Nami une dangereuse sorcière rousse, Chopper un animal en peluche magique, Pipo et Franky des inventeurs fou et Brook, un fantôme. La nuit, ils s'invitaient dans ses rêves et la protégeait des méchants Marines qui faisaient tant peur à sa maman. Le grand capitaine Luffy était le plus fort et avec lui elle savait que tout était possible. Et puis, il arrivait aussi qu'un jeune homme brun avec un tatouage sur le bras l'emmenait loin de tout ce qu'il avait d'effrayant et lui souriait en disant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il était entouré de flamme mais cela ne la brulait pas au contraire même, elle était extrêmement bien. Elle fit ce rêve bien souvent mais une fois, il alla plus loin. Le jeune homme brun murmura « je suis ton père ». Le lendemain, l'enfant eut cette phrase dans la tête pendant toute la journée et quand le soir fut arrivé, elle demanda à sa mère :

« Il est où papa ? Pourquoi ses flammes ne me font pas mal?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Robin. Et bien…il est au ciel. Et son feu ne te fera jamais de mal car il t'aime mais comment tu l'as vu?

- C'est un ange alors, c'est pour ça qu'il vient dans dans mes rêves.

- Oui, murmura sa mère. C'est ton ange gardien.

- Et comment tu l'as rencontré…

- C'est une longue histoire, mais je m'en souviens comme si était hier. La première fois que je l'ai vu…, un soir d'automne… »

_Robin courait partout pour échapper à la marine. Elle entra dans un petit hôtel et demanda une chambre, mais un jeune homme arriva au même moment et on leur répondit qu'il n'en restait qu'une mais qu'elle avait des lits séparés et deux salles de bain. Les deux bruns acceptèrent aussitôt, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient échappés à leurs poursuivants. _

_ Leur chambre était petite mais elle avait bien deux lits et deux salles de bains. D'ailleurs c'est l'endroit où ils se rendirent chacun immédiatement. Quand ils se furent lavés et changés, ils sortirent et se firent face puis Robin demanda :_

_ « Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- Portgas D Ace. Et toi ?_

_- Nico Robin. Je ne crois pas que je vais rester cette nuit. Tu auras la chambre pour toi tout seul._

_- Je ne resterais pas non plus. _

_- C'est drôle. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous. Pour tout vous dire, je suis pourchassée par la Marine._

_- Moi aussi ! »_

_ Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Le hasard avait décidément bien fait les choses et à deux ils avaient certainement plus de chance de se sauver. Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par un horrible cri. Ace se demanda ce que ça pouvait être et l'archéologue lui dit :_

_ « Cela doit être une pauvre petite fille qu'on égorge après l'avoir tabassé et lacérés à coup de couteau._

_- Vous avez une vision bien noire des choses. _

_- J'ai une idée, répliqua la jeune femme. Nous allons nous faire passer pour un couple._

_- Un couple ?_

_- Oui, on va descendre ses escaliers en s'embrassant, sortir toujours en s'embrassant et disparaître sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien._

_- Mais on se connaît que depuis quelques minutes !Je ne peux pas..._

_- Je ne vous demande pas de tomber amoureux de moi mais de faire semblant, pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. Je suppose que vous aussi vous allez au port… »_

_ Le jeune homme acquiesça, le plan semblait pouvoir être mis en pratique. Il prit donc la jeune femme par la taille et ils descendirent accrochés l'un à l'autre. Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils croisèrent un bon nombre de marine mais ils étaient si enlacés qu'on ne pouvait les reconnaître. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, marchant jusqu'au port puis quand ils furent enfin hors de vue, ils se détachèrent. Robin avoua qu'elle n'avait pas de bateau et Ace l'invita sur le sien. Son équipage fut ravi de son retour mais ils se dépêchèrent de lever l'ancre. Ace et Robin allèrent discuter dans la cabine du capitaine. La jeune femme déclara alors :_

_ « Merci, grâce à vous j'ai encore quelques jours à vivre. _

_- De rien, sourit Ace. Il en est de même pour moi. Mais je me rappelle que j'ai déjà vu votre visage sur un avis de recherche alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'une enfant. Pourquoi vous pourchasse-t-on ?_

_-A vous je peux vous le dire car je doute que nous nous reverrons un jour. Parce que je sais les polynégriffes et que je veux retrouver l'histoire ancienne. Et vous ?_

_- Parce que je suis le fils de Gold Roger. _

_- Pourquoi me l'avouez-vous ?_

_- Pour la même raison, je doute qu'il y est une seconde fois où nos chemins se croiseront. Et maintenant laissez-moi faire quelque chose ! »_

_ Robin n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que deux bras l'attiraient à elle et qu'une bouche s'emparait avidement de la sienne. Ace avait apprécié leur contact et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus avant qu'elle ne parte. Ils n'osaient se dire qu'ils s'aimaient mais ils ne le pensaient pas moins. Cependant à quoi cela servait de le dire alors que les chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent étaient plus que mince._

_ Le matin, leurs routes se séparèrent. Quand Ace demanda s'ils se reverraient, elle déclara qu'elle n'en savait rien mais que c'était fort possible. Après tout leur rencontre n'avait été qu'un pur hasard. _

Quand Robin eut fini de parler, elle remarqua que sa fille s'était déjà endormie. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mihawk et demanda :

« Vous avez écoutés ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je devais vous parlez. Je ne m'intéresse pas à votre vie amoureuse.

- Et que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Dès ses six ans je commencerai à lui apprendre l'épée et le sabre. Quant à son haki, je pense qu'elle le maitrisera sans l'aide de personne mais au pire Shanks pourra la soutenir.

- Le haki ? Mais lequel ?

- Les trois, surtout le royal. C'est la petite-fille de Gold Roger ! »

Il s'éloigna d'elle sans ne lui accorder aucun autre regard mais Robin s'en moquait. Sa fille aurait des armes pour se défendre. Et les étranges rêves qu'elle faisait sur son père pouvaient provenir d'un quelconque autre pouvoir. Finalement ce serait peut-être elle, la future reine des pirates. Elle en avait le caractère et le charme en tout cas.

**Voilà. Juste je précise que lors de leur rencontre Ace n'est pas encore dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et qu'il a son propre équipage et que Robin vient seulement de rencontrer Crocodile et de devenir miss Allsunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite C'est quelques semaines après le chapitre 2.**

Portgas D Stern fait partie de ces enfants aventureux qui n'ont peur de rien et méprise le danger. Secrètement, elle rêvait de prendre à son tour la mer et de se faire une réputation. Plus que tout, elle désirait devenir une pirate qui serait l'égal de Luffy. De plus, sa soif de gloire était égale à sa soif de connaissance et à sa curiosité. Ainsi elle n'hésita pas un instant à suivre l'étrange animal violet qui venait de passer devant elle. La petite fille se disait que si elle l'attrapait, elle pourrait ensuite le donner à sa mère qui l'étudierais. Elle passa bien son après-midi à le chercher et quand le soir tomba, elle vu qu'elle était perdue. Elle couru dans tout les sens.

Quant à quatre heures sa fille ne rentra pas pour le goûter, Nico s'interrogea. Stern était la digne fille d'Ace et la nièce de Luffy, jamais elle ne loupait une occasion de manger. C'était sacré pour elle. Quant à cinq heures et demie, elle n'était toujours pas là, la mère comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle alla dans les endroits où sa fille pouvait jouer et elle ne la trouva pas. Le cœur de Robin s'affola, elle regardait partout, criait le nom de sa fille dans toute la forêt… Ses yeux avaient étés multipliés sur un maximum d'arbres. Quand enfin elle repéra son enfant, elle couru vers elle malgré les ronces qui meurtrissaient son corps. Après un temps interminable elle fut devant Stern. La petite fille était assisse contre un buisson et tremblait de peur. Elle murmura :

« Je me suis perdue.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie toute seule ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude. »

La mère prit son enfant dans les bras, la rassura et elles retournèrent au manoir. Elles dinèrent alors en silence puis Portgas D Stern alla se coucher. Nico Robin veilla longtemps sur elle, puis, exténuée elle se dirigea dans le bureau de Mihawk. En vérité, elle n'avait pas de destination précise et elle était bien trop préoccupée pour se rendre compte de où elle était. En faites, dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle s'assit dans un coin et pleura. Ace lui manquait cruellement et elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre sa fille. Si Stern venait à mourir…alors elle la suivrait dans la mort. L'histoire du monde était moins importante que son bonheur propre. Ace avait été comme une lumière dans sa vie.

Avant de le rencontrer, elle avait des millions de certitudes et il les avait balayées en une seule rencontre. Elle pensait que les âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient exister mais depuis qu'il était mort elle était diminuée de moitié, sans lui elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait. Elle disait que le coup de foudre était un conte, qu'il fallait se connaître pour s'aimer, et puis il était apparu et elle avait oublié de réfléchir. Elle s'était conduite comme une adolescente, tombant sous son charme immédiatement. Dès qu'il avait accepté de partager la chambre, elle avait sentit qu'il était unique et la suite, l'avait confirmé. Elle croyait que jamais elle n'aimerait quelqu'un et elle s'était trompée, lui, elle l'avait aimé et de toute ses forces. Le fils de Gold Roger…le prince des pirates… narcoleptique, généreux, courageux et surtout cherchant encore une raison de vivre. Les larmes coulèrent encore et encore, souvenirs d'un passé heureux.

Mihawk entra alors dans la pièce et sans un regard pour elle alla s'installer à son bureau. Il mit les pieds sur la table et regarda son hôte avec ennui. C'était la première qu'il la voyait pleurer mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, cela l'agaçait juste un peu mais tant qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole…

Robin sanglota alors :

« Il n'avait pas le droit de me le prendre ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

-…, Mihawk prit un papier et commença à le lire.

- Et oh vous m'écoutez ! Ace n'aurait jamais dû mourir !

- Si vous le dîtes mais Ace était Son fils alors c'est normal qu'ils l'aient tué.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme. Et regardez-moi au moins quand vous me parlez.

- Ecoutez, je veux bien que vous parliez dans mon bureau mais ne me demandez pas d'être d'accord avec vous ou de participez plus avant, c'est vous qui voulez discutez, pas moi. Et puis vous êtes entrain de mouiller mon tapis.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais, et après j'ai dû quitter mes amis, et maintenant vous voulez me dire que la mort d'Ace était bénéfiques ! »

Œil de faucon posa sur elle son regard perçant. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait mal mais il n'avait pas été engagé pour le rôle de confident. Il devait juste les protéger ce qui était intéressant parce qu'un jour ou l'autre elles attiraient des ennuis et ils pouvaient se battre. Il n'avait pas question d'amitié ni même de pitié. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute à lui si elle s'était entichée du fils du roi des pirates et du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Bon lui-même n'avait pas fait mieux puisque que la personne qu'il aimait était...Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Robin se jeta alors sur lui et le tapa de toutes ses forces. Il n'eut aucun mal à la faire voltiger contre le mur.

Shanks le roux arriva sur ces entrefaites et il cligna des yeux. Mihawk était tranquillement assis à son bureau tandis qu'une femme en pleur était effondrée par terre. C'était une situation qu'il n'avait pas envisagé en se rendant chez l'escrimeur. Il hésita un instant entre les deux avant de se diriger vers Robin. L'archéologue le regarda et lui demanda :

« C'est vous qui avez donné votre chapeau à Luffy ?

- Oui, sourit Shanks. Et je crois avoir déjà vu votre tête mise à prix, vous êtes Nico Robin ?

- Exactement, répondit-elle. Et je suis ravie de rencontrer un des quatre empereurs.

- Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer mais un peu surpris aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une femme en larme dans le bureau de ce cher Mihawk.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout vous dire il m'a accueilli il y a deux ans afin que ma…

- Maman ! C'est qui tout cet homme ? s'écria la petite fille qui avait été réveillée par le bruit et qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Votre fille, je présume. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté l'équipage de Luffy ?

- Parce que ma fille a pour grand-père un homme du nom de Gold Roger »

Shanks la regarda avec surprise. Ainsi cette enfant minuscule était la descendante du roi des pirates. La fille d'Ace, le pirate qui avait été tué par la marine il y a six ans. La raison pour laquelle Nico Robin pleurait devenait à présent évidente, perdre celui qu'on aime est quelque chose de très douloureux et qu'il n'espérait jamais vivre. Surtout si c'était pour se retrouver à pleurer dans le bureau du plus insensible des escrimeurs…A qui il décida de parler :

« Mihawk tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de compassion !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Œil de Faucon.

-Imagine que je meurs, tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te consoler.

- Tu ne mourras pas, répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter.

- Comment tu sais que je ne décéderais pas ?

- Je te l'interdit c'est tout. Et puis arrête de m'ennuyer. Si ça t'amuse tu peux la consoler »

Mihawk sortit, il avait beau avoir pas mal de sang froid il aurait du mal à travailler avec ces deux-là dans son bureau. En faites, quand Shanks était là, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Cet ancien mousse de Gol D Roger était certainement la seule personne qui le mettait en danger, sa seule faiblesse.

Le roux le regarda sans aller puis il sentit un petit toucher sur son côté droit. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Stern qui lui souriait. La petite ne connaissait pas cet homme et cela attisait sa curiosité. Depuis qu'elle était sur cette île elle n'avait vu personne d'autre que sa mère et Mihawk. Elle avait vu son père aussi mais ça ne comptait pas puisque c'était un ange, et les anges ne sont pas de vrai personne.

Shanks attendri murmura :

« Petit rayon de soleil…

- Je ne suis pas un rayon de soleil, contredit Stern. Je suis la princesse des océans.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon grand-père c'était le roi des pirates et que le prochain roi des pirates c'est mon oncle. Alors moi je suis la princesse des océans ! Et je serai la plus forte, comme mon papa.

- Il était aussi fort que ça ton papa ? s'enquit le pirate.

- Oh oui, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux emplis de bonheur. Il était tellement fort que les méchants marines, ils ont eu peur de lui. Mais lui il n'avait pas peur d'eux, il était courageux et il protégeait maman. Quand je serais grande, je le vengerais.

- Stern, ma chérie, soupira Nico Robin. Ils sont très forts.

- Alors je serai encore plus forte ! »

Shanks éclata de rire. La détermination de l'enfant était la plus grande preuve de son ascendance. Et elle lui faisait terriblement pensée à Luffy mais malheureusement il n'avait plus de chapeau de paille. Portgas D Stern s'endormit soudain, aussi narcoleptique que tout le reste de sa famille. Shanks le roux la prit dans ses bras et il la regarda. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux emplis de malice même si là ils étaient fermés, un sourire éblouissant qui plus tard ferait tomber plus d'un homme et une finesse de trait qui lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Sa force mentale et ses dons héréditaires ne seront pas ses seuls atouts, elle avait pour devenir une grande beauté.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite, Shanks est reparti en mer mais il fait désormais des visites régulières à Mihawk et Robin. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre. **

« Maman, Maman il y a la mouette du journal qui vient d'arriver !On va avoir des nouvelles de mon oncle!»

Le cri de sa fille attira l'attention de Robin qui vit avec plaisir le journal arrivé. Elle attendait les nouvelles du reste du monde avec impatience. Mais c'était surtout pour vérifier ses propres informations que pour en apprendre car en réalité les ¾ du temps elle en savait plus que le journal. Quelques coups d'escargophones à Nami, quelques fouilles dans le bureau du Mihawk ainsi qu'un millier d'autres petites astuces lui avait permis de rester toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Sa fille, aussi avide de nouvelle qu'elle, trépignait d'impatience mais sa mère lui rappela qu'elle avait des leçons d'escrime à prendre. Stern fit la moue, Mihawk était un professeur sévère et impitoyable et ses leçons étaient souvent dangereuses mais elle finit par obéir à sa mère et rejoindre le capitaine corsaire.

Robin enfin seule ouvrit le journal et une feuille tomba par terre. Elle la ramassa et sourit; la prime de Luffy venait de dépasser 500 000 000 Berris. Son capitaine était entrain de réaliser son rêve et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. De plus, à chacun de ses combats le nombre de ses amis et alliés grandissaient et si comme son frère il venait à être capturer, ce serait une immense armée qui se battrait pour le délivrer et elle ne serait pas seulement composé de pirate ! Robin savait qu'au moins deux royaumes le soutenaient : celui d'Alabasta et l'île des hommes-poissons.

« Alors les nouvelles sont bonnes ? s'enquit Shanks.

- Shanks ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez aujourd'hui.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Mihawk. Je suis obligé d'être là sinon il boude.

- Ah bon…Je croyais que c'étais en mars, et d'ailleurs que c'était le même jour que vous. Par contre je ne l'ai jamais vu bouder. Il est mignon?

- Il est même super mignon, rit le roux. Et sinon tu as raison, nous sommes tout deux nés le 9 mars. Je suis venu parce que j'avais envie de vous voir et que je voulais te dire que la prime de ton capitaine a encore augmenté.

- Je sais, sourit Robin en brandissant l'affiche. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, Zoro et Sandy ont dépassé les 300 000 000 Berris, et les autres viennent d'atteindre 100 000 000Berris. Chopper a même deux avis de recherche car ils n'ont toujours pas compris que le petit renne était également un monstre immense.

- C'est vrai que quand on le voit dans sa forme initiale votre médecin n'est pas très effrayant. Mais d'autres équipages voient leurs primes montés aussi vite…, des équipages aussi talentueux que le votre. La Marine et Akainu sont complètement dépassés.

- Cela n'a pas empêché Tashigi et Smoker de se marier, remarqua l'archéologue.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je n'en reviens toujours pas que l'enfumeur se soit marier et est réussi à consacrer du temps à son lieutenant. Mais comme ensemble ils sont quasiment invincibles, Akainu n'a aucune raison de vouloir les séparer c'est pourquoi il les a laissé faire.

- Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs Dragon semblait les considérer comme des personnes qui seraient très dangereuses pour son fils.

- Monkey D Luffy, déclara Shanks. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce gamin avait une telle ascendance !

- C'est sûr qu'il ne donne pas cette impression, sinon vous avez des nouvelles de Boa Hancock ?

- Très peu, avoua Shanks. Mais tu sembles savoir quelques choses…

- J'ai appris récemment qu'elle avait rencontré un homme pouvant se transformer en phénix…et qu'elle l'avait pris lui et son équipage sous sa protection. Elle essaie désespérément d'oublier Luffy.

- Vraiment ? L'impératrice pirate et Marco ? Les capitaines corsaires se dissipent…Savais-tu que ta chère amie la navigatrice avait une liaison avec l'un d'entre eux ?

- Elle m'a avoué en effet qu'elle avait des sentiments pour un certain Trafalgar Law et qu'ils étaient réciproques…D'ailleurs Luffy se demande pourquoi l'équipage du Heart tourne toujours autour du sien...

- C'est également ce que j'ai compris…, on murmure également que notre cher Donflamingo aurait eu une aventure avec ton ancien chef…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, Crocodile n'a jamais semblé intéressé par les femmes. Sinon j'ai cru comprendre qu'avec M°1, ils faisaient des ravages dans le Nouveau Monde…. »

Shanks acquiesça de la tête. Crocodile n'était pas le seul. Les 11 Supernovae, ces pirates issus de la plus prodigue des générations apportaient également avec eux un vent de terreur et de rêve. La Marine et le Gouvernement mondial ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Luffy commençait à devenir le symbole de cette révolution. Le roux ne doutait pas un instant que Dragon devait être extrêmement fier de son fils. Grâce à lui, le royaume d'Alabasta protégeait les révolutionnaires de tout les pays surtout depuis que Kohza avait épousé Vivi et ensemble ils avaient commencé à prôner la démocratie et la fin des privilèges.

Robin réfléchissait également à tout le chemin que ses compagnons avaient parcourus et elle était ravie. Ils avaient pacifiés l'île des hommes-poissons, et désormais ils sillonnaient le Nouveau Monde avec une force et un courage toujours aussi grand. Robin se sentait toutefois déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec eux, elle aurait aimé constater par elle-même les changements, autres que physique, qu'ils avaient subis après deux ans d'entrainement. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir être là quand son amie était tombée amoureuse et pas juste avoir avec elle quelques discussions par escargophone, elle aurait appréciée pouvoir pleurer avec Luffy la perte d'un être aimé même adoré. Elle aurait pris plaisir à bavarder avec Chopper de ses nouveaux remèdes, et de le voir croire naïvement aux mensonges de Pipo. Et puis, elle aurait adoré revoir une des éternelles batailles entre Zoro et Sandy.

« Ils me manquent, murmura t'elle doucement.

- Je sais, répondit Shanks. Mais tu as fait le bon choix. Ta fille sait-elle lire les polynéglyphes ?

- Elle est entrain d'apprendre, mais elle est prodigieuse. De plus, elle a un Haki sensitif aussi développé que son grand-père et elle n'a donc quasiment pas besoin de ce savoir pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'histoire ancienne.

- Elle est extraordinaire, même Mihawk l'a dit. Une seule fois, bien sûr mais cela veut tout dire. Il a dit qu'avec elle on ne s'ennuierait jamais et qu'elle possédait l'une des plus grandes puissances mentales et physiques qu'il est jamais vu. Il dit que sa condition de femme ne sera pas un désavantage pour elle.

- Il a dit tout cela ? s'interloqua l'archéologue. Vous l'avez fait boire, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Non même pas, rit Shanks. Parce qu'après il a ajouté que c'était la pire peste qui puisse exister, qu'elle avait un caractère de cochon et qu'en plus elle avait une très mauvaise garde. Et qu'il se demandait pourquoi il enseignait à une incapable pareille. Mais tu sais je crois que pour notre monde la sauver était la meilleure chose à faire, elle est notre avenir alors que Luffy n'est que notre présent.

- Heureusement que ma fille n'a pas entendu son professeur…Sinon tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Kidd ?

- Il est le plus puissant Supernovae avec Luffy, il pille le nouveau monde avec une grande cruauté et inspire la crainte partout où il passe…Mais ce n'est pas ça dont tu veux me parler.

- Non, sourit Robin. Ce qui lui est arrivé va être pour ton « ami » synonyme de nouveaux problèmes… »

Shanks regarda l'archéologue, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle haussa les épaules. Le pirate roux saurait bien assez tôt ce dont elle parlait. Stern et Mihawk arrivèrent à ce moment et les rejoignirent. Soudain la mère fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et elles coururent au port. Œil de Faucon et Shanks le roux se décidèrent à les suivre. Arrivé là-bas, une petite embarcation les attendait avec à son bord…

Shanks éclata de rire, son capitaine corsaire préféré n'avait décidément pas le droit de s'ennuyer.

**A suivre **** si vous avez des avis et critiques n'hésitez pas )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite **

Le capitaine corsaire clignait des yeux, il ne semblait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait, que faisait-elle là?

« Perona !»s'écria Mihawk reprenant enfin la parole. Le bretteur tentait de rester neutre mais on devinait quand même un peu d'étonnement et d'agacement son île allait bientôt devenir une autoroute avec tout ses gens qui y débarquaient.

Nico sourit, et oui le « cadeau » de Kidd c'était bien cette femme aux cheveux roses qui se comportait comme une gamine et qui avait également un ventre un peu rond…Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vus, et était devenu plus mûre, moins gamine. Son corps était désormais celui d'une femme et la détermination dans ses yeux démontrait d'une grande force mentale.

Apparemment ni Shanks, ni Mihawk n'avait appris qu'elle avait été engagée sur le bateau du pirate aux cheveux rouges. Et que de multiples rumeurs avait commencé à courir sur leur relation car il ressemblait à deux ahuris enfin surtout Shanks puisque Mihawk c'est Mihawk. Des rumeurs qui étaient peut-être bien fondé pour une fois…

Stern regarda la nouvelle venue avec bonheur, elle rencontrait une nouvelle personne et qui plus est une femme. Elle voulu courir vers elle mais les rondeurs du ventre indiquait que leur « invitée » était peut-être enceinte et sa mère lui avait dit que cela affaiblissait les femmes et donc il n'était peut-être pas préférable qu'elle lui saute dans les bras. La petite fille, poursuivant sa réflexion, se dit qu'elle-même n'aurait pas d'enfant comme ça, elle ne serait jamais faible. Et Portgas D Stern serait la reine des océans donc elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être forte.

La reine des fantômes, satisfaite de son entrée, déclara :

« Salut Mihawk, tu voudrais bien m'accueillir chez toi pour quelque temps ?

- Non, répliqua Œil de Faucon. Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Parce que je suis enceinte et sans défense.

- Je l'avais vu que t'étais enceinte, tu es parti de chez moi il y a cinq ans et tu trouves déjà avec le marmot du premier venu. D'ailleurs c'est qui le père ?

- Kidd. Eustass Kidd.

- Il n'est pas mort alors pourquoi il t'envoie, il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi ? je n'ai pas vocation à faire du baby-sitting.

- Il ne veut pas de gosse mais moi je ne veux pas avorter. Je t'en prie Oeil de faucon, aide-moi!

- Ha ha, rit Shanks. Mon cher Mihawk on va bientôt te surnommer protecteur des femmes et des enfants.

- Toi, tais-toi ! J'ai déjà assez de souci avec Robin et sa fille, je ne vais pas accueillir Perona, qui risque d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre et alors on aura un bébé qui pleurera matin et soir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est tombée enceinte.

- Mais moi je veux qu'elle reste, dit l'archéologue. J'en ai assez d'être la seule femme adulte de cette île.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux partir aussi.

- Mihawk, s'il te plaît, supplia la princesse des fantômes.

- Allez, mon ami, si c'est moi qui te le demande…, renchérit Shanks. Et tu te plaignais que je passais trop de temps avec Robin…, désormais elle aura une compagne pour discuter. »

Le capitaine corsaire fusilla le roux du regard, du chantage affectif pour qui il le prenait ? Il était hors de question que son île se transforme en garderie, il était un ancien pirate et il n'aimait pas les enfants. Enfin il préférait les éviter, ils pleuraient pour un rien et ne savait même pas parler correctement. C'était également l'intérêt d'aimer un homme, il ne risquait pas de vous faire un enfant et d'ailleurs il comprenait complètement Kidd sauf en ce qui concernait le séjour de Perona sur son île.

Son amant réfléchissait également, il connaissait celui qu'il aimait comme sa poche et il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile à convaincre. S'il pouvait insinuer que garder Perona lui permettrait de moins s'ennuyer, peut-être que…Il pourrait aussi lui dire qu'elle ferait un excellent otage qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans les grâces de la Marine s'il venait à faire une bévue.

Ils se retournèrent soudain l'un vers l'autre et les souvenirs refirent surface.

_Un port, un jour de juin, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Mihawk et Shanks se rencontre pour la première fois et se regarde avec dédain. _

_ « Viens te battre »s'écria le jeune noble. Le roux le prit au mot et ils sortirent leurs épées. Un combat haletant commença marche, arrêt, parade et riposte. Soudain Shanks trébucha et il enfonça son épée dans le torse d'œil de faucon qui profitant de son déséquilibre avait fait de même. Ils tombèrent tout deux à terre dans une mare de sang et ils furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, quand Shanks se réveilla il n'y avait plus signe de Mihawk si ce n'est un message : "on se reverra et je te battrais"._

Le manchot reprit alors ses esprits et demanda :

« Mihawk, tu n'aurais pas un reste de rhum ?

- Ivrogne ! l'accusa son ami. Enfin, je dois bien avoir ça.

- Et moi ? demanda soudain Perona.

- Toi quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux épéistes.

- Eh bien, je reste ici, ou je dois trouver un autre endroit ?

- Tu peux rester là pour cette nuit, déclara le propriétaire de l'île. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain. »

Elle les regarda avec surprise, mais ils l'avaient déjà oublié. En faites, ils étaient tout simplement entrain de retourner vers les caves du château sans se préoccupé le moindre du monde de son sort. L'archéologue lui fit alors un sourire pour la rassurer, si elle désirait rester ici, il fallait laisser le temps à Shanks de trouver les bons arguments pour convaincre le capitaine corsaire.

L'empereur pirate, en effet, cherchait vainement quelques arguments à opposer mais il séchait. Mihawk était quelqu'un de difficilement corruptible alors même qu'il était la personne qui l'influençait le plus. Jouer avec ses sentiments étaient surement aussi risqué qu'inutile et Perona n'était pas une raison assez suffisante pour qu'il mette en jeu l'amour d'œil de faucon, leur amour…

_Il faisait froid ce soir là alors que les deux sabreurs avaient recommencé l'un de leurs interminables combats. C'était devenu une habitude à chaque fois qu'il se rencontrait car il désirait ardemment démontrer qu'ils étaient plus fort que l'autre. Puis, comme à chaque fois ils s'étaient tout deux gravement blessés. Amenés à l'hôpital, ils furent laissés seuls par l'infirmière. Shanks avait alors bu un peu du rhum que ses hommes avaient amené, enfin un peu…Disons qu'il était maintenant dans un état d'ivresse assez avancé. Mihawk murmura alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire : « je t'aime ». Lui-aussi n'était pas très net en réalité. Aussitôt prononcé, il espéra que personne ne l'avait entendu et surtout pas le magnifique roux qui était à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour lui, le futur manchot avait entendu et il était resté assez lucide pour comprendre ce que venait d'avouer son compagnon et rival. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le pauvre Œil de faucon eu droit à une haleine d'alcoolique, pourtant il apprécia. _

Shanks se demanda si réitérer son baiser pourrait une nouvelle fois faire plier Mihawk, mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci prit les devants et l'embrassa. Un baiser, à la foix doux et sauvage, qui lui fit du bien. Il aimait Mihawk et ses si rares démonstrations de tendresses étaient pour lui, inestimable.

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Stern tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi faisait-il cela ?! Elle demanda à sa mère :

« Ils font quoi Shanks et Mihawk ?

- Ils sont amoureux.

- C'est bien d'être amoureux ?

- C'est la plus belle et la pire chose au monde. J'ai aimé ton père et quand il est mort j'ai cru que j'avais perdu mon âme. Je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur plus intense.

- Je pensais que Kidd n'était qu'un idiot et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après je me serai damner pour un de ses sourires.

- Ah…, moi je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse.

- Stern, murmura sa mère. Ca ne marche pas comme cela. On ne choisit presque jamais de tomber amoureux et quand ça nous tombe dessus je peux t'assurer qu'on ne peut rien faire. Moi aussi je pensais que jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse et ça m'allait très bien. »

La petite regarda sa mère et se renfrogna, si elle n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureuse, elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse et puis c'est tout. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme dans sa vie pour qui elle serait sans cesse inquiète et à qui elle serait dévouée.

Les deux hommes se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Mihawk regarda de nouveau Perona et demanda à Shanks :

« Tu veux vraiment qu'elle reste ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux et peut-être qu'un jour Kidd voudra te remercier et tu pourras lui demander une faveur. Et puis je pense que Stern doit voir plus de monde

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent la petite et le capitaine corsaire.

- Parce qu'elle doit rassembler le plus d'alliés possible, si elle veut devenir ma reine des océans »

Stern sourit et le coin des lèvres de Mihawk se levèrent légèrement puis il fit un signe d'assentiment à Perona. Finalement il repartit avec Shanks sans se soucier outre mesure de sa nouvelle colocataire.

**A suivre. J'ai appelé Mihawk le noble à un moment parce que vu qu'il possède une île et vu son style je pense que ses parents l'étaient, enfin je sais pas trop. Vos avis ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite. **

Cela faisait désormais quatre mois que Perona vivait avec eux sur l'île et si tout se passait bien, elle accoucherait normalement dans un mois. La jeune femme devait donc se ménager le plus possible et passait ses journées assises en s'ennuyant. Robin le vit bien et elle s'approcha de la princesse des fantômes pour discuter :

« Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

- Non, j'ai beaucoup moins de nausée que le mois dernier. Par contre je m'ennuie terriblement, surtout que je n'ose utiliser mes pouvoirs de peur que cela affecte mon enfant.

- Vous savez comment vous allez le nommer ?

- Eh bien si c'est une fille je l'appellerais Ann et si c'est un garçon Jack.

- Ce sont de beaux noms, plein de symbole. Je suis sur qu'ils leur porteront chance.

- Je l'espère, Robin j'ai une question à vous posez…

- Posez-là.

- Eh bien, demanda Perona. Je sais comment vous avez rencontré Ace mais je ne sais quand vous vous êtes retrouvés…

- Je vais vous le raconter et en échange vous me parlerez de votre rencontre avec Kidd. »

_Ils se dirigeaient vers Water Seven quand leur bateau croisa celui d'Ace. Le jeune homme fit de grand signe à Luffy puis son regard se posa sur Robin. Ils ne se regardèrent que quelques secondes mais cela leur suffit pour qu'ils comprennent l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas oublié et s'aimaient toujours autant. Mais les deux amoureux ne purent tout d'abord avoir un moment de libre car Luffy passait son temps avec Ace et quand il n'était pas là c'était Nami, Pipo ou Chopper qui accaparait l'attention du jeune homme, tandis que de son côté Robin était poursuivi par Sandy. Lors du repas, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul regard et Ace et Luffy firent même le concours de celui qui mange le plus, au grand désespoir de Sandy qui vit ses provisions diminuer de manière pharaonique. Pourtant il ne se passa pas une seconde sans qu'ils pensent à l'autre._

_ Lorsque Nami et Robin rentrèrent dans leur chambre, la jolie rousse s'exclama :_

_ « Il est vraiment mignon ! Et tellement serviable, et…_

_- Tu es amoureuse ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non mais il me plait. N'empêche c'est Vivi qui va être folle de jalousie quand je vais lui apprendre que j'ai revu Ace ! Tu sais où est l'escargophone ?_

_- Je crois que Chopper l'as pris pour appeler une personne de sa famille._

_- D'accord ! »_

_ L'archéologue eu à peine le temps de lui sourire que la voleuse avait quitté la chambre. Elle soupira, il valait peut-être mieux que Nami n'apprenne pas la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Ace. Mais cela lui aurait fait tellement de bien de pouvoir se confier. Soudain on toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Ace. Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte à clé. Ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Puis, Robin entoura le cou du fils de Roger avec ses bras et l'attira à lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser passionné. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de l'archéologue :_

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'ai l'impression que sans toi ma vie est vide de sens. Nico Robin, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu intégrerais l'équipage de mon frère. Mais sans cela nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais revu._

_- Ace…_

_- Nico, je suis si heureux que tu sois encore en ce monde. J'avais peur que tu laisses le désespoir t'envahir et te laisse aller à mourir._

_- Mon étoile, je me bats chaque jour pour vivre mais si jamais ceux que j'aime sont en danger alors je me sacrifierais sans hésiter. _

_- Je sais, je suis comme toi. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais._

_- Si seulement cela était possible, si seulement nous pouvions vivre éternellement au côté de ceux que l'on aime...»_

_ Les deux jeunes gens se prirent la main et se dirent qu'ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour que cet instant dure éternellement. Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau quand Nami réussi à déverrouiller la porte. La voleuse, d'ailleurs, fut très surprise en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais pour une fois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne procéda à aucun chantage et les laissa de nouveau seul. Robin remarqua cependant que des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de son amie. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire?!_

_ Les deux amants regardèrent la porte se refermer et s'embrassèrent enfin. Puis, la main du jeune homme descendit… _

_ Lorsque Chopper et Zoro qui étaient de gardes passèrent à côté de la chambre de Robin, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil (et oui ils sont curieux) et découvrirent les deux amants enlacé et nus. Eux non plus ne firent aucun commentaire, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ?! _

_ Le lendemain, le jour fit place à la nuit et ace du les quitter. Alors qu'il donnait une Vivre Card à Robin, il n'avait aucune idée qu'il lui laissait un autre cadeau. Mille fois plus inestimable, une étoile(1). La jeune femme non plus n'en savait rien, tout ce qui comptait c'était que sa route venait encore une fois de se séparer de celle d'Ace et que contrairement à la première fois, elle n'était pas du tout sure qu'ils se reverraient._

Perona regarda l'archéologue et lui sourit doucement. Cette histoire lui avait fait montée les larmes aux yeux car comme tous, elle en savait la suite. Jamais Nico Robin et Portgas D Ace ne se reverraient car le fils de Gold Roger avait été exécuté à Marineford. Leur histoire en s'éteignant ainsi avait rejoint le cortège des plus grandes tragédies amoureuses et surtout avait fait de leur amour, un amour éternel. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait réconforter l'archéologue.

La femme aux cheveux roses eut soudain peur et si cela lui arrivait aussi ! Et si Kidd venait à mourir alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés ?! La princesse des fantômes prit la Vivre Card qu'il y avait dans sa poche et fut soulagée de la voir encore intact.

Nico Robin la regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de peine, de la Vivre Card qui lui avait été donné, il ne restait plus que des cendres. Perona se sentit alors coupable et commença son histoire :

_La princesse des fantômes venait de quitter Zoro quand elle fut capturée par un pirate dont elle ne connaît toujours pas l'identité. Quand elle revint à elle, elle flottait dans une barque sur les océans du Nouveau Monde. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir mais un bateau était apparu et elle avait été sauvée. Enfin, si on peut dire que Kidd et son équipage étaient des sauveurs. Ils passaient leur temps à la railler et Eustass lui avait même ordonné de faire la cuisine et le ménage. Elle devait obéir au moindre de ses ordres et il la traitait comme une moins que rien. Perona s'était alors promis de débarquer à la prochaine île mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement. Elle se surprit à regarder son capitaine, à le trouver beau. Alors qu'il se comportait comme un tyran, elle ne pu empêcher d'étrange sentiment de naitre dans son coeur, et après tout sans lui elle serait morte. Peu à peu, elle devint dépendante de lui et quand une île fut en vue, son cœur se serra. La jeune femme ne supportait pas de le quitter mais elle n'avait aucune raison de rester non plus. _

_ Soudain Eustass lui demanda de venir dans sa cabine et lui demanda :_

_ « Tu veux vraiment partir ? Tu sais tu as véritable don pour la cuisine._

_- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Rien ne me retient._

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Bon tu peux partir maintenant ! »_

_ Perona l'a regardé avec tristesse, finalement il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle parte. Elle ne supporterait pas indéfiniment de n'être qu'une servante pour lui. La jeune femme fit alors un geste insensé; elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il ne dura qu'une microseconde pourtant ce fut le plus beau moment de sa vie. Puis elle couru et sauta dans une barque. Elle commençait à ramer quand Kidd sauta à l'eau pour la rattrapper. Evidemment il commença à se noyer. La princesse des fantômes fut aussi bête que lui car elle plongea pour le sauver. Finalement on eut pitié de leur bêtise et on alla les repêcher. Kidd et Perona se retrouvèrent donc tromper sur le pont du bateau. Kidd fut le premier à se réveiller et quand il vit qu'il en était de même pour la femme aux cheveux roses, il ordonna :_

_ « Je t'interdit de me quitter ! Perona je t'ordonne t'intégrer mon équipage._

_- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !_

_- Si…je t'aime »_

_ « _Aie, s'écria soudain Perona.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as des contractions ?

- Si…

- C'est rapproché ?

- OUI !

- Je crois que tu es entrain d'accoucher.

- Ce sera douloureux? s'inquiéta t'elle.

- Oui, répondit Nico Robin. C'est comme si une armée de frelons te piquaient le corps tout entier (2)»

Perona ne pu répondre à cela car elle venait de commencer le « travail ». L'archéologue l'allongea et lui prodigua les mêmes conseils que ceux qu'elle avait reçue de la sage-femme des révolutionnaires quand Stern était née. Les douleurs de la princesse des fantômes durèrent une heure quand, enfin, deux petites têtes apparurent. Robin utilisa son pouvoir pour faciliter leur sortie puis les mit dans les bras de leur mère. Celle-ci murmura :

« Ann et Jack Kidd…que les étoiles brillent pour vous »

**A suivre et si vous avez des avis ?! Je suis désolé pour la scène de l'accouchement peut-être un peu rapide mais ce n'est pas facile à décrire comme scène. **

**(1) Stern veut dire étoile en allemand**

**(2) Robin n'est pas forcément la personne la plus rassurante :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suite **

Ann et Jack Kidd furent présentés à Mihawk qui leur accorda à peine un coup d'œil. Déjà un bébé aurait été de trop mais là…Le capitaine corsaire pria en silence pour que ses « collègues » n'apprennent jamais ce que son île était entrain de devenir. Enfin ça lui apprendrait à écouter Shanks! Le roux avait véritablement une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

L'archéologue regardait les deux bébés avec tendresse et des souvenirs de la naissance de Stern lui revinrent. Comme sa fille était mignonne ! D'ailleurs elle avait même réussi à séduire Dragon qui lui avait offert un coquillage. Nico Robin se dit soudain que ce serait une bonne idée d'offrir quelque chose aux deux nouveaux nés. Robin connaissant la passion de sa nouvelle amie pour les peluches, se dit alors que ce serait une bonne idée d'en acheter pour ses enfants. Cependant le soir tombait déjà et elle se dit qu'elle irait le lendemain.

Stern entendit sa mère parler de son projet à Mihawk et elle se promit d'accompagner l'archéologue afin de découvrir quelque chose d'autre que l'île où elle vivait. Ses souvenirs du monde extérieur étaient si rare, elle avait à peine dix-huit mois à son arrivée sur l'île et n'avait guère que quelques sensations pour se rappeler d'avant. En son sang coulait un désir d'aventure qui la submergeait. Elle finit par s'endormir, débordante d'excitation. Enfin elle pourrait sortir de cette île.

Quand elle sortit des bras de Morphée, le bruit de pas l'alerta et elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle déboula dans la salle à manger et prit une pomme au passage qu'elle mit dans sa poche, et enfin elle couru se cacher dans la barque, sous une couverture. Quand sa mère monta à bord, elle ne pensa pas à soulever la couverture et commença à pagayer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au milieu de la mer que la petite fille se montra. L'archéologue hurla :

« Stern qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mais maman j'avais tellement envie de voir le monde !

- C'est trop dangereux, on fait demi-tour !

- S'il te plait, la supplia l'enfant les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais tellement découvrir autre chose que l'île de Mihawk.

- Et si les marines te trouvent ?

- Papa me protégera. Je t'en prie maman, je veux voir autre chose que l'île d'Oeil de faucon.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, soupira sa mère. Ace est mort. »

Portgas D Stern sanglota, non son père n'était pas mort puisqu'il venait la voir chaque nuit mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à sa mère, Ace lui avait ordonnée de garder cela secret. Robin la prit alors dans ses bras et accepta qu'elles aillent ensemble acheter les cadeaux pour les jumeaux. Elle aurait du se douter que sa fille ne supportait qu'avec difficulté de vivre « cloitrée ». Elle lui demanda cependant de rester avec elle tout le temps que durerait leur virée.

Ainsi dès qu'elles eurent posé le pied à terre, Stern ne quitta pas sa mère d'un iota. D'ailleurs comme celle-ci l'emmenait dans un magasin de jouet, elle en fut ravie. Ses yeux se posaient sur tout avec envie. Soudain elle aperçut un magnifique pantin de bois peint avec des couleurs vives. Sans plus se soucier de sa mère, elle s'approcha du jouet et le toucha. Au même moment un garçon de son âge vint vers elle et lui demanda :

« Tu le veux ?

- Il est magnifique, répondit Stern. Mais je ne sais pas si ma maman voudra me l'acheter. On est venu acheter des animaux en peluches pour les bébés de Tante Perona.

- Ah, c'est dommage, soupira le garçon. Sinon tu t'appelles comment ?

- Stern. Et toi ?

- Dimitri et c'est mon père qui tient le magasin.

- La chance ! Tout ses jouets et tu vois tellement de monde ! »

Dimitri lui sourit, et lui prit la main. Il voulait lui faire visiter tout le magasin. Les deux enfants parcoururent donc l'immense magasin. Le petit garçon montrait ses coins et ses jouets préférés provoquant l'émerveillement de sa nouvelle compagne de jeu. Ensuite il l'emmena dans la fabrique et Stern huma l'odeur du bois avec un immense plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'endroit aussi fantastique, et elle se mit soudain à rêver de fabriquer des jouets. Mais son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre et ses yeux rencontrèrent la mer. Non, sa place n'était pas ici mais dans l'immensité de l'océan. Elle deviendrait pirate et cela quoi qu'il advienne. Alors la marine tremblerait devant elle et son père serait vengé.

Dimitri vit le regard rêveur de sa nouvelle amie et il lui demanda à quoi elle pensait. Celle-ci répliqua :

« Que veux-tu faire quand tu seras plus grand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois je songe à découvrir le monde et ses richesses. Mais seul les marines et les marchands ont le droit de naviguer et je ne veux être ni l'un ni l'autre. En réalité je pense que je n'ai ma place que dans ce magasin.

- Tu pourrais devenir pirate.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna la petite, déçue. Les pirates sont les rois des mers, tu pourrais même être dans mon équipage. Nous serions toujours ensemble et le monde entier nous craindrait.

- Stern, je n'en aurais jamais le courage. Je ne suis qu'un peureux et un lâche. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que je devais voir beaucoup de monde mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai des amis. Tout le monde me méprise parce que je suis frêle, faible et que j'ai des bonnes notes. Ils me fréquentent seulement parce que mon père fabrique des jouets »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les yeux du garçon et Portgas ne su que faire, on ne lui avait jamais appris à consoler quelqu'un. Au fond de son coeur, un profond sentiment d'injustice naquit. Ceux qui le méprisaient, n'était que des idiots et des jaloux. Elle ne trouvait pas le garçon frêle, à ses yeux il était surtout très mignon. Des cheveux blonds coupés court encadraient un visage des plus avenants. Et surtout des yeux aux reflets violets qui semblaient capturer la lumière. Et puis il était drôle, intelligent et plein de ressource. Il était également extrêmement gentil et il avait un don pour faire rêver. Quand ils se promenaient il lui avait entrevoir un monde extraordinaire. Alors elle su ce qu'elle devait faire et déclara :

« Moi, je suis ton amie. Je le serais toujours.

- C'est vrai ? murmura t-il doucement.

- Bien sur. Je connais quasiment personne mais je sais que toi tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

Il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Leur cœur battaient à l'unisson et ils s'étaient rarement sentit aussi heureux dans la vie. Enfin ils avaient quelqu'un à qui se confier. Ils sortirent de l'atelier et là, ils aperçurent une Robin morte d'inquiétude. Sa fille se jeta dans ses bras et lui demanda pardon. L'archéologue soupira mais elle se dit que pour une fois, elle ne dirait rien à sa fille. Demander à cette concentration d'énergie et de curiosité de rester tranquille était impossible. Alors qu'elle quittait le magasin, Dimitri les rattrapa et offrit un pantin à Stern. Le pantin était quasiment identique à celui qu'elle avait désirée mais il y avait quelque chose de plus simple. Le garçon avoua :

" C'est moi qui l'ai fait, il n'est pas aussi beau que celui de mon père mais...

- Je le trouve splendide. Merci.

- Tu reviendras ? s'enquit alors Dimitri.

- Maman ?

- Oui, nous reviendrons. Au moins une fois par an, je vous le promets.

- Merci Madame, merci maman, répondirent en cœur les deux enfants. »

La mère et la fille firent un dernier signe au garçon avant de quitter le magasin et de retourner dans leur barque. Pendant le voyage Robin remarqua que Stern était ailleurs et elle s'en trouva étrangement réjoui. Cela lui faisait plaisir que sa fille se fasse un ami même s'il faudrait désormais l'emmener tout les ans loin de la douce sécurité de l'île de Mihawk. Après tout c'était normal qu'elle désire connaître des gens de son âge. Et en ce sens elle montrait une préférence pour la vie plutôt que la survie. Soudain son coeur rata un battement, alors que ses cheveux bouclés volaient dans le vent et que son sourire étincelait, jamais Portgas D Stern n'avait autant ressemblée à son père. Finalement sa fille avait raison, son amant n'était pas mort puisqu'il vivait en Stern.

Quand elles accostèrent sur l'île, Nico et Stern allèrent offrir leurs peluches à Perona et ses deux enfants; pour Ann c'était un petit panda et pour Jack un petit tigre. Les deux bébés attrapèrent leur doudou respectifs avec avidité faisant rire leur mère.

Puis Stern alla dans sa chambre. Elle déposa le pantin sur son étagère, à un endroit où elle pourrait le voir même allonger dans son lit, comme ça elle penserait à Dimitri à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillerait. Son petit cœur gorgé de bonheur, elle finit par s'endormir. Et pour la première fois, dans son rêve, un membre de son équipage apparu clairement. Il avait de magnifique cheveux blonds et des yeux aux reflets violets et même si il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent, Stern le reconnu sans peine. Dimitri ferait parti de son équipage et il serait même son second, elle en faisait la promesse même si elle devrait passer toute sa vie à le convaincre de devenir pirate. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami et il était évident qu'il méritait plus que de fabriquer des jouets, aussi beau soit-il.

**A suivre **


	8. Chapter 8

**Suite **

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, Dimitri avait dix ans ! Pour la plus grande jalousie de son amie d'ailleurs, car la fille d'Ace n'aurait ses dix ans que dans trois mois et elle avait l'impression de devoir encore attendre une éternité. Mais elle était également très excitée et surtout elle était très fière du cadeau qu'elle allait lui offrir : un livre passionnant sur les peuples du sud de la route de tout les périls. Dimitri étant un passionné d'ethnologie, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir quelque chose de mieux que ça.

Stern, son cadeau et sa mère étaient donc allées sur l'île voisine, laissant Perona, Ann, Jack, Mihawk et Shanks seuls (1). Leur voyage dans la barque paru à la jeune fille d'une lenteur haissable tant elle avait hâte de retrouver son ami et de goûter au délicieux repas que la mère de Dimitri avait préparé (2). Le jeune garçon lui avait parlé en détail de tout les mets qu'ils mangeraient. Stern salivait particulièrement par rapport au dessert, un gâteau à la noix de coco : son dessert préféré.

Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied sur l'île, la jeune fille s'était mise à courir vers le magasin de son ami tandis que sa mère marchait d'un pas tranquille. Robin savait que les deux enfants appréciaient d'être seul quelques instants et que toute amitié avait parfois besoin d'intimité. On ne se conduit jamais pareil quand on se sent observer.

Stern n'atteignit jamais le magasin pour la simple raison qu'il était en feu. Dimitri et sa famille étaient quant à eux tenus en joue par des soldats de la marine. La mère de son ami était en larme et le jeune garçon tremblait de peur. La jeune fille s'arrêta pétrifier, comment avaient-t'ils réussis à se mettre dans un bourbier pareil. Stern cria alors au soldat:

« Arrêtez, que vous ont-ils fait ? Ce ne sont que des artisans !

- Leur fils a mangé notre fruit du démon, c'est un voleur !

- Il n'y a que dix ans, répliqua la mère de Dimitri.

- Et alors, la loi est la même pour tous ! »

La jeune fille se jeta alors sur eux, permettant à Dimitri de s'enfuir. Plus vif que l'éclair les deux enfants coururent dans la ruelle la plus proche avec un sentiment proche de la terreur. Même si Portgas D Stern était également remplie de haine. Ainsi c'était eux qui avaient tué son père, Ace aux poings d'argent. Des larmes de rage coulèrent dans ses yeux et elle trébucha. Dimitri l'aida à se relever et lui demanda pardon. Elle lui dit que rien n'était de sa faute. La Marine serait toujours son ennemi et elle lui avoua son ascendance. Elle n'avait jamais de mal à personne mais elle serait pourchassée dès qu'on apprendrait son existence. Parce que justement son crime était d'exister. Alors qu'ils parlaient les deux enfants ne remarquèrent pas qu'un soldat venait de les découvrir. Il les attaqua immédiatement et le jeune blond fut blessé. Stern plus vive, pu éviter le coup et regretta de ne pas avoir d'épée. Jamais son ami n'aurait été touché si elle en avait eu une.

De son côté, Robin était arrivée au magasin. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle observait les cadavres des parents de Dimitri et les cendres de leur maison. Assurément ils ne méritaient pas ça. La Marine prônait peut-être la justice mais elle avait rencontré des pirates infiniment plus juste qu'eux. L'archéologue savait bien que le monde n'était pas divisé de façon manichéenne mais à cet instant, elle aurait aimé. Comme la vie serait plus facile si on déclarait que les Marines étaient les méchants et les pirates, les sauveurs. Soudain une image apparue dans son esprit et elle lui faisait l'effet d'une alarme. Sa fille ! Où était-elle ? Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Elle connaissait son enfant par cœur et savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours raisonnable. Elle envoya ses yeux un peu partout dans la ville, puis enfin elle la vit.

Stern et Dimitri étaient acculés à un mur par une dizaine de soldats. Le chef eut un sourire, ils allaient payer ses gamins insolents. Il donna l'ordre de tirer, les marines visèrent et la jeune fille leur ordonna de poser leur arme. Elle avait alors la grandeur et la beauté d'une reine et maîtrisait son haki à la perfection. Le pauvre capitaine ne pouvait rien contre un si grand pouvoir et les enfants purent s'échapper. Ils furent rejoints par Robin qui les serra contre elle. Elle expliqua à l'ami de sa fille ce qui était advenu de ses parents et lui proposa de venir habiter avec elles sur l'île de Mihawk. Portgas D Stern demanda alors :

« Au faites c'est quoi ton fruit du démon ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais seulement qu'il était d'une importance capitale pour la Marine. Mais pour le moment je doute de les mettre en danger.

- Dès que nous serons chez nous, il faudra impérativement que tu découvre de quoi il en retourne. Sinon nos ennemis auront un immense avantage sur nous.

- Mais maman, comment ont fait pour maîtriser son fruit du démon ?

- Cela demande énormément d'entraînement. Dans les premiers temps votre pouvoir risque d'être fort dépendant de vos sentiments. La haine comme l'amour, la peur, la détermination…tout ceci peut vous permettre d'utiliser vos pouvoirs. Cependant il ne faut jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle sinon il sera facile à votre adversaire de prévoir vos coups.

- Je sais, soupira Stern. C'est également ce que me dit Mihawk. D'après notre cher capitaine corsaire je suis trop guidée par mes émotions.

- Alors le sang d'Ace a prédominé sur le mien, remarqua Robin. »

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient rapprochés du port et de la barque. Alors qu'ils se pensaient sortit d'affaire, un gros bateau appareilla. A son bord, le colonel Territo (3) fit son apparition. Quand il aperçut Nico Robin il eut un immense sourire, sourire qui tripla de taille quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Stern. La jeune fille avait beau ressemblé plus à son père, elle ne pouvait non plus cacher ses liens de parenté avec l'archéologue. Territo avait appris que Robin ne faisait plus partie de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille et il savait désormais pourquoi.

Dimitri, petit Dimitri, le jeune garçon s'était rapidement éclipsé et il avait touché la mer. Une immense vague submergea les marines. Le jeune homme venait de découvrir son immense pouvoir et il en était ravi. Il ne serait plus le plus faible maintenant. Il pouvait maintenant porter secours à sa chère amie contrairement à autrefois.

Malheureusement pour nos amis (4) le colonel Territo pouvait se téléporter. Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la grosse main du marine enserra le cou de Stern. Sa mère voulue réagir mais une demi douzaine de marine l'enserra. Elle se battu vaillamment mais l'inquiétude que lui causait sa fille et son manque de véritable combat depuis quelques années l'affaiblissait considérablement. La lame d'un soldat atteint son bassin et une vague de sang surgit, teintant ses vêtements. Elle s'affala sur le sol sous les yeux effarés des deux enfants.

Dimitri n'eu pas le temps de s'horrifier davantage, un soldat l'assomma et le fit glisser jusqu'à la mer. Le blond pouvait certes contrôler l'océan mais il avait le même désavantage que tous les mangeurs de fruit du démon et s'il tombait à l'eau alors il pouvait dire adieu à la vie.

Toujours dans les bras de Territo, Stern était désespérée. Seul un miracle pouvait désormais les sauver…

**A suivre. Désolé c'est un peu court mais le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long.**

**Si vous voulez donner votre avis n'hésiter pas.**

**(1)enfin aussi seul qu'on peut l'être à cinq.**

**(2) c'est quand même la fille d'Ace et la "nièce" de Luffy**

**(3) Désolé son nom est vraiment nul…**

**(4) Stern, Robin et Dimitri pas les marines. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Avis : yui, tu auras la réponse à ta question après ce chapitre **

**Suite**

Un miracle… Quand on est dans une situation aussi désespérée, la plupart des gens prient, d'autre pleure, d'autre encore garde la tête haute. Stern ne faisait partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Elle bougea légèrement et le couteau du colonel effleura sa peau. Une gouttelette de sang coula sur son corps et la fillette fut parcourue d'un frisson. Territo resserra sa prise mais il était trop tard, le pouvoir de Stern venait d'entrer en action. Un grand éclat lumineux l'aveugla soudain et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ace avait pris la place de sa fille.

Le colonel apeuré regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider parmi ses soldats mais ce qu'il vit l'effraya encore plus Gol D Roger et Nico Olvia était eux aussi engagé dans la bataille. Le cœur du marine battit de plus en plus vite, ainsi la petite avait un fruit du démon. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une intense douleur, les flammes d'Ace le lacéraient. Territo soupira et fit à son tour appel à son fruit du démon. Le corps du colonel s'enflamma à son tour. Le défunt sourit, ainsi c'était cet homme qui avait mangé son fruit lorsqu'il avait quitté cette terre. Ce combat risquait d'être très intéressant.

De son côté, Nico Olvia était accouru au secours de sa fille. L'archéologue n'avait ni fruit du démon, ni sabre mais son amour de mère suffit à vaincre les soldats qui entouraient Robin. Quand elle pu examiner sa fille, son cœur se serra. Ses blessures étaient graves mais avec de bon soin, elle devrait guérir. La grand-mère de Stern soupira, il fallait évacuer Nico Robin au plus vite cependant cela semblait difficile pour le moment. Elle se résolu à lui faire quelques bandages. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Gol D Roger avait entrepris de récupérer Dimitri. Le roi des pirates était très heureux malgré le faîte que la situation de sa petite-fille avait été tragique. Il savourait ces quelques instants de vie qu'on lui offrait. Quand il eut récupéré le jeune blond et qu'il l'eut réveillé à coup de gifle, il lui demanda de courir au secours de Portgas D Stern.

Portgas D Ace quant à lui menait un combat acharné contre le colonel Territo. Les deux hommes avaient le même pouvoir et le vainqueur était donc incertain. Ace virevoltait dans tout les sens, agile comme un singe. Territo restait les pieds sur le sol, l'œil à la recherche de la moindre faute, de la moindre faiblesse. Soudain le fils de Roger porta une puissante attaque. Il fonça sur le marine avec une force et une vitesse extraordinaire. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre et un phénomène inimaginable se produisit, les flammes d'Ace semblaient dévorer celle du colonel Territo. Le pouvoir du défunt se mit à croître tandis que celui de son adversaire diminuait, la victoire du frère adoptif de Luffy était désormais quasiment sur. Soudain une cascade de sang coula du bras d'Ace pour la plus grande incompréhension des deux combattants. C'est alors qu'un cri leur fit tourner la tête.

Ce cri s'était Stern qui l'avait poussée. En effet, après avoir été délivré de Territo, la jeune fille avait récupéré une épée. Elle s'était ensuite appliquée à combattre tout marine qu'elle croisait. Les leçons de Mihawk avaient données leur fruit et aucun ne parvint à la battre. Puis son fer croisa celui du second de Territo. Le lieutenant Neska, connu pour être l'une des plus fines lames de la marine, pour être le plus jeune lieutenant et pour avoir un sourire ravageur. Il avait quinze ans, des cheveux roux et des yeux moqueurs. Enfin il combattait avec un sabre unique en son genre. Les deux adversaires après s'être détaillés, se mirent en garde. Puis ils engagèrent le combat. Tous ceux qui les observaient restaient abasourdis devant tant de virtuosité. Ils enchaînaient les coups les plus beaux et les plus audacieux. L'ingéniosité du jeune lieutenant rivalisant avec celui de la future pirate. Mais malgré tout son talent, Stern restait plus jeune et c'était son premier véritable combat. Le sabre de Neska atteint le bras de la jeune fille. Au même moment, une blessure équivalente apparue sur les bras de Roger, Olvia et Ace. La douleur submergea l'enfant et elle poussa un cri.

Le colonel Territo ainsi que le lieutenant Neska comprirent immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Nico Olvia, Portgas D Ace et Gol D Roger étaient quasiment invincible mais si Stern venait à trépasser alors ils disparaîtraient pour toujours. Neska voulu profiter de son avantage mais il fut emporté par la vague que Dimitri venait de créer. Il finit par atterrir dans son bateau mais au même moment celui-ci finit par dériver sur le courant. Le lieutenant était désormais trop loin pour atteindre Stern.

Tous les marines coururent vers la jeune fille mais Roger utilisa son haki pour les arrêter. Quelqu'un réussirent à résister mais leur route fut coupée par Olvia. Un seul échappa à l'archéologue mais de l'eau salée glissa sous ses pieds et il trébucha. Stern pointa son épée sur lui et il s'enfuit apeuré.

Territo regardait la scène avec agacement. Il était à deux doigts de tuer la dernière représentante de la lignée de Roger et de monter en grade et à cause d'imbécile et d'incapable, il passait à côté de cette occasion. Sa main réapparue et il appuya sur le bouton branché qui était dessus. Le colonel Territo se téléporta devant Stern et brandit son couteau. Il l'abattit avec une violence inouïe. Il eut juste le temps de sourire avant qu'Ace le brûle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps de femme en dessous de lui, c'était Robin et non pas Stern. Le colonel tomba par terre à son tour et il se téléporta sur son bateau.

Stern regarda sa mère et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Robin la regarda avec douceur et lui murmura :

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu es si forte.

- Maman, sanglota la petite fille. Ne meurs pas s'il te plait.

- Stern…

- Mon enfant, s'exclama Olvia. Vis pour elle, je sais combien tu as souffert d'être orpheline. Tu ne voudrais pas qui lui arrive la même chose.

- Je ne peux rien faire hélas. Je sens la vie s'échapper de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour la retenir.

- Robin, mon amour, s'exclama Ace. Il est trop tôt pour que tu me rejoignes.

- Ace…si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter.

- Je sais, je sais. Stern, tu remercieras Mihawk et Shanks. Je t'ordonne également de rester chez lui jusqu'à tes seize ans à moins que vous ne subissiez une attaque.

- Maman…

- Dimitri, tu l'accompagneras. Promets-le-moi !

- C'est promis madame, murmura le jeune blond. Je ne quitterais jamais votre fille.

- Je vous aime tous, souvenez-vous en »

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Nico Robin en tant que vivante. Portgas D Stern couru dans les bras de son père et pleura. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa mère pour toujours car avec son pouvoir elle pouvait faire venir n'importe quelle personne qui avait le même sang qu'elle. Cependant la vie ne serait plus jamais pareille.

La tristesse mêlée à la fatigue du combat, elle s'endormit. Après tout elle était également narcoleptique. Olvia, Ace et Roger commencèrent à s'évaporer quand le roi des pirates fit un geste qui les surprit tous. Il s'approcha de sa petite-fille et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Ace sentit son cœur se serrer ainsi ce n'était pas un monstre. Puis soudain Dimitri se retrouva seul avec son amie, les autres venaient de rejoindre le monde des morts.

Il hissa Stern dans la barque puis le cadavre de Robin. Il demanda ensuite à l'océan de le porter jusque chez le capitaine corsaire.

Shanks, Mihawk et Perona était entrain de parler tout en surveillant Ann et Jack quand ils virent arriver la barque. Le roux et la princesse des fantômes ainsi que ses enfants se précipitèrent pour accueillirent Robin et sa fille. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Dimitri. Puis leurs regards s'attardèrent sur les deux corps au fond de l'embarcation. Le plus petit respirait mais ce n'était pas le cas du plus grand.

Mihawk arriva sur ces entrefaites et soupira. Il avait toujours su qu'elles s'attiraient les ennuis. Alors que Shanks et Perona sortait le corps de Robin, il s'adressa à Dimitri :

« Qui t'a permis de venir sur mon île ?

- C'était la volonté de Robin, Monsieur.

- Et bien sache que Robin n'est pas moi donc tu vas prendre tes affaires et retourner d'où tu viens.

- Mais…

- Œil de Faucon, s'écria alors Shanks. Si tu fais ça, tu ne me reverras jamais ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis pour la deuxième fois en trois ans Mihawk s'inclina. Le jeune blond pouvait rester. Ann et Jack Kidd sautèrent sur le nouveau compagnon avec des cris de joie. Les deux enfants étant trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Robin.

Stern fut réveillée par le bruit. Elle se leva et passa devant tout le monde sans une parole. Elle avait ravalé sa peine et elle se conduisait comme la reine qu'elle avait toujours été. Dimitri s'écria alors :

« Capitaine Portgas D Stern j'accepte de faire partie votre équipage !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Portgas D Stern.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Perona, Dimitri et Mihawk.

- Tu es qui alors ? demanda Shanks tout en pressentant la réponse.

- Je suis Gol D Stern. »

**Fin**

**1)je vais poster un épilogue donc ce n'est pas tout à fait terminer.**

**2) J'ai envie de faire l'histoire de Gol D Stern mais cela dépendra de vos avis donc si vous la voulez, dîtes le moi **

**3) Réponse à yui : comme tu l'as compris en lisant ce chapitre Luffy ne reviendra pas toutefois il sera présent dans l'épilogue ainsi que tout son équipage. **


	10. Epilogue

**Suite et fin **

_QG de la marine_

Akainu tournait en rond, ce que venait de lui apprendre le colonel Territo…Il avait cru être à jamais débarrasser des descendants de Gol D Roger et voila qu'on en trouvait une autre qui en plus savait lire les polynéglyphes. Et son fruit du démon…Il n'avait aucune alliance plus désastreuse que celui du sang qu'elle portait et que le fruit du sang et de la matérialisation.

Le lieutenant Neska demanda alors une entrevue. L'amiral en chef accepta, le jeune épéiste avait sûrement des nouvelles sur la jeune Stern :

« Tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, soupira Neska. J'ai fait des recherches sur son fruit du démon et c'est assez terrifiant.

- Elle est de la pire espèce qui soit, sa vie même est un danger pour l'humanité !

- Mais monsieur, elle ne fait que protéger sa vie. Je doute qu'elle consiste une véritable menace.

- Tss, avant de me parler de son fruit du démon. Décris-moi ses qualités d'épéiste et son physique. J'ai eu l'avis de Territo mais il est instructif d'en avoir plusieurs.

- Eh bien, pour ce qui est du maniement de l'épée, c'est l'un des plus dangereux adversaires que j'ai jamais eu mais il semble que j'ai été son premier véritable combat. Dans tout les cas elle semble avoir un don naturel mais elle a surtout un maitre exceptionnel. Je me demande qui cela peut être.

- C'est ce que je me demande également. Penses-tu qu'elle puisse un jour te battre ?

- Je ne sais pas car il est sûr que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, nous aurons tout deux progresser.

- Et son aspect physique ? s'enquit Akainu. J'ai vu la photo mais…

- Elle a toute les qualités pour devenir l'une des femmes les plus belles de ce monde. Ce n'est encore qu'une gamine mais…je…je

- Lieutenant Neska, vous oubliez que c'est une dangereuse criminelle ! Cependant je vous accorde qu'elle risque d'être belle.

- Elle ne risque pas, elle le sera, murmura le jeune lieutenant.

- Parle-moi de son fruit du démon maintenant.

- Le fruit du sang et de la matérialisation permet à son possesseur de matérialiser n'importe quelle personne de son sang qu'elle soit morte ou vivante. Plus les liens de parentés sont proches, plus elle aura de facilité à les appeler à ses côtés, soit ses parents et ses grands-parents. Elle pourra également plus facilement appeler les morts que les vivants.

- Aie, cependant dans son cas tout ceux qu'elle peut appeler sont déjà mort puisqu'elle n'a plus de famille vivante.

- Détrompez-vous. Dans son sang coule également celui de la lignée de Garp.

- Comment est-ce possible ! Elle n'a pourtant aucun lien de parenté avec eux.

- Les analyses de sang sont pourtant formelles là-dessus. Le sang de Stern est mêlé au leur. Mais je pense savoir comment.

- Vraiment ? Tu es un garçon plein de ressource.

- Merci. Je crois tout d'abord qu'Ace et Luffy ont fait un pacte de sang. De plus pendant deux ans, Robin s'est trouvé au côté de Dragon. D'après certains espions elle aurait été gravement malade, et aurait souffert d'une hémorragie importante.

- Tu penses que …? s'étonna Akainu.

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis quasiment sur, affirma Neska. Monkey D Dragon a donné son sang à Nico Robin.

- Cette enfant commence vraiment à être préoccupante. Je crois qu'il va falloir agir en conséquence. Cependant je suppose que son fruit du démon a une faiblesse.

- En effet, tout d'abord si elle est trop fatiguée ou si elle meurt ses « apparitions » disparaissent. D'autre part, elle peut causer leur mort définitive et cela risque de peser sur sa conscience. Je pense qu'elle réfléchira longtemps avant t'utiliser son pouvoir.

- Superbe, sourit Akainu. Et le garçon qui est avec elle ? Penses tu qu'il soit dangereux ?

- Son pouvoir est extraordinaire mais il semble faible. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment une personne aussi formidable que Stern a pu se lier d'amitié avec lui.

- Tu serais jaloux ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te charge personnellement de surveiller la baie et l'île où tu as rencontrée cette enfant. Un jour viendra où elle constituera son propre équipage et tu seras là pour l'arrêter.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle deviendra pirate ?

- Parce que c'est dans son sang et sinon va dire à tout le monde que sa prime est de 100 000 000 Berris.

- C'est énorme… !

- File ! » ordonna Akainu.

Neska quitta prestement la pièce tandis que l'amiral en chef le regardait avec…amour. Un jour, peut-être, Akainu lui avouerait qu'il était le fils de sa sœur mais pas maintenant, le jeune homme devait d'abord se montrer digne de confiance. Après tout sa propre sœur l'avait trahi pour rejoindre un révolutionnaire, Lord Neska et rien ne pouvait donc lui prouver que l'enfant de ce triste mariage ne le trahirais pas à son tour.

_Qg des révolutionnaires_

Dragon lu le journal et découvrit la mort de Robin. Il en ressentit un peu de tristesse mais son regard s'attarda surtout l'affiche de recherche. Ainsi Stern se montrait la digne petite-fille de Gol D Roger.

_Ancien équipage de Barbe-blanche_

Marco regarda la photo avec étonnement, la ressemblance entre cette Stern et Ace était flagrante. Il montra toutefois l'affiche de recherche à Joz et celui-ci confirma. L'enfant ne pouvait être que la fille d'ace même si son nom de famille n'était pas marqué.

_Bateau de Luffy_

Nami posa l'escargophone en pleurant. Stern venait de lui confirmer la mort de sa mère. Quand elle rejoignit ses nakamas ceci comprirent à leur tour et pleurèrent également sauf Brook qui n'avait pas de larme. Quant à Zoro il ne lâcha qu'une larme. Sandy commença alors une ode en faveur de sa Robin chérie mais il fut arrêté par Luffy qui ne voulait pas voir le passé resurgir. Ils restèrent donc sur le pont, prostrés comme des âmes en peine.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille s'exclama soudain :

« Sinon vous avez vus la prime de Stern ! C'était celle des Supernovae autrefois.

- Elle est la descendante de Gol D Roger, il est normal que la Marine cherche tant à l'attraper, expliqua Nami. Et en plus, elle sait lire les polynéglyphes.

- Vous pensez qu'elle s'intéressera quand même à mes aventures ? s'enquit Pipo.

- Et à ma musique ? demanda Brook.

- En tout cas, elle promet d'être aussi belle voire même plus que sa mère, rêva Sandy.

- Je crois que malheureusement ma nièce ne voudra plus entrer dans mon équipage.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent les compagnons de Luffy.

- Parce qu'elle a tout pour devenir une grande pirate et je doute qu'elle veuille se soumettre à qui que ce soit, même au roi des pirates. En plus elle m'a affirmé vouloir devenir la reine des océans.

**Fin**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

**Suite dans Gol D Stern**


End file.
